Aya: The AI Who Gets Shit Done
by Black Stormraven
Summary: Just a short little one-shot in which Aya proves that boys, human or not, are stupid and females, organic or not, get stuff done. K for one swear word (-immature giggles-)


"Whatever this thing is, it's nastier than a Vorian sandcat!" Kilowog shouted as yet another of his constructs failed to land a hit. The monstrous creature loomed before them, letting out a screech that would have shattered their eardrums if not for their rings' protective shields. "Aya, what's this thing's story?"

"Yeah, how come our rings aren't having any effect?"

"Analyzing." Aya remained at the control deck of the Interceptor where she could run more varied scans on the creature, simultaneously monitoring her teammates' vital signs for fatigue or injury. The screens, and the Interceptor as a whole, were behaving most irregularly in the presence of their new foe. "I will require 1.3 galactic standard minutes to complete my scans, Green Lantern Hal. Stand by."

"We don't have a minute, Aya," Razer said, launching himself right at the worm-like monster's head.

"I would advise against that, Razer," Aya warned calmly. He didn't listen. The red blast from his ring dissipated in a haze around the creature, seemingly to no effect…until it reared its ugly head once again and spat out a column of unnatural crimson fire.

"I think you just made it mad, kid."

"Your powers of observation are astounding, sergeant."

"Aya, what happened?"

"Scans indicate that the creature feeds on yellow ore, the same kind we found in the Spider Guild's prison and on Galia's home planet. It ingests such a considerable amount that the effects from the crystals transfer into its very biology. It is why your green energy has no effect, and why Razer's red only serves to heighten its anger."

"So, in other words we're all screwed," Hal groaned.

"I believe I have a viable plan of action…"

"So what do you propose we do, Jordan?" Razer snapped, not out of anger, but more out of anxiousness. "This thing will devour us before we can jump into ultrawarp."

"I say we find something heavy-" Kilowog just barely managed to miss a well-placed swipe of one of its barbed tails "-and bash its head in."

"If I may offer a suggestion…"

"Of course that would be your brilliant strategy. How exactly did you become a Green Lantern?"

Aya was starting to get annoyed at being ignored. "Green Lantern Hal…"

"In a sec, baby," he answered automatically, dodging a flaming spitball by mere inches. "Guys, arguing isn't going to help! We need reinforcements. Aya, I need you to send an S.O.S. to-"

Hal never got finish that sentence. A bluish-white beam of light streaked past them and connected with the monster's chest (or what they approximated was its chest). It screeched in fury and pain for several moments until it hurriedly pulled back and sped off into the deeper blackness of space. All three Lanterns turned and looked at the Interceptor in astonishment.

"Aya, what just happened?"

"As I was attempting to tell you, Green Lantern Hal, the red and green energy signatures in your rings were useless against the creature. I ran simulations with other energy signatures, including the residual data I collected when I was attacked by the Star Sapphires, and concluded that no signature within the Interceptor would have any lasting effect against it."

"Then what was that light you shot at it?" Kilowog asked bewildered.

"A simple electrical shock not based in any of the visible light spectrums." The silence that followed was staggering. "While you three argued amongst yourselves like children, I took the liberty of, as you would say on Earth, 'getting shit done'." More silence. Aya couldn't help the smug, satisfied tone that colored her voice when she next spoke. "Given that the immediate danger has passed, I suggest you return to the Interceptor so that we may continue on our way."

Looking and feeling like chided children, the Lanterns returned to the ship without another word. They never spoke of the incident again, but every now and then Aya would recall the memory and smile privately to herself.

* * *

**Yeah, I think I might be addicted to this show. I regret nothing!**


End file.
